Raging Faerie
by angie9281
Summary: Sookie learns that Eric has reluctantly entered a deal with the new queen of Louisiana in order to keep Sookie safe but would keep them apart forever.


**Chapter 1**

It had been an entire week since there had been anything remotely exciting happening in her life or than of her friends. Peaceful times were more than welcome for her and she had made sure to savor every bit of it she could. Knowing Bon Temps, it was only a matter of time before another adventure unfolded. She had decided it was useless to fight that fact or try to change it. It was what it was and after all, she was not only a faerie-vamp who could handle herself even more now than when she was a faerie with limited powers, but she had friends-and a boyfriend-in high places.

Enjoying herself as she worked in her garden in the back of her house, Sookie took a break, sipping from a glass of sweet tea that was her grandmother's recipe. Just drinking it made her feel like her Gran was still alive with her, though Sookie always felt her grandmother's presence. With a sigh, she decided enough was enough for the day and decided a early shower was called for, after wrapping up in a plushy pink bathrobe, she put together a salad an a glass of wine, settling down in front of her flat screen TV, only glancing wistfully once at the empty cubby hidden behind the hand carved doors. Night fell and there came a knock on her front door. Answering it, she had expected to see Eric there. But instead, she saw Pam and Tara.

"Hey Sook." Tara was trying to smile, but there was something wrong. Very wrong. Even Pam, normally stoic and displaying disinterest on the outside, seemed a little off. "Can we come in? there is something we need to talk about."

Sookie felt her stomach churn. "What is it? I take it it's not good."

"No. not for you and certainly not for him either." Pam said, referring, no doubt, to her maker. "It would seem that he's…..god, I can't believe I'm saying this." she closed her eyes for a moment. "He is…being forced into doing something I never thought would be with anyone besides yourself."

"I have a feeling I need to sit down for this." Sookie said, the two vampires not sitting until she had done so. "What is it?"

"He sent us to deliver the news as he couldn't come himself. Sookie, Eric has gotten married."

The air went out of the room as a numbness washed over Sookie, her world seemingly prepared to fall apart once again.

**Chapter 2**

"Married?" Sookie whispered hoarsely. "I just saw him two nights ago and he didn't say a word about…."

"Tonight, we were visited by a group of less than pleasant vamps who came to learn of your existence and the powers you possess. Knowing how extremely rare and special you are, they made a offer with Eric. In order to keep your secret and to keep you safe, they wished you to wed one of their own. And she happens to be the new queen of Louisiana. She's not as repellent and cold as Sophie Anne was but she knows what she wants and always gets what she wants. So she and her cohorts made him a deal. Nothing like putting him between a rock and a hard place."

Sookie said nothing for a moment bore getting up and grabbing her car keys. "I'm going to see him in person. I can't believe he couldn't just come out and say what was happening. Surely he could have given me a heads up!" she was trying not to panic, to show fear, but was failing.

"I don't even think he'll be there when you get there." Tara interjected. "We overheard them telling him he would need to leave the bar and return to the palace with her-Julia St. Pierre is her name, by the way-and they were to sign a contract tonight to make things official. By all accounts I have gathered, Julia is nothing but honest and would in fact ensure your safety and secrecy but…I know that doesn't make you feel any better."

"No. it doesn't. it's like he's being sold into slavery. He loves his freedom and being coerced into this….."

"You aren't in this alone. I don't want to see this happen to him either but the only way I see to getting him out of this is killing every last vamp in the castle and then for him to take her title for his own good as well as yours." Pam replied. "Julia is powerful and older than he is and so are the vamps she surrounds herself with are. She was no fool in selecting her bodyguards, I will give her that much."

"Let's go to the bar, just in case he's there still. Maybe I can get this…Julia….to see reason." Sookie said as she exited the house.

"Even with a immortal lifespan, greater powers and fangs, you're still naïve Sookie Stackhouse." Pam said, rolling her eyes. "Good thing we're going along for the ride."

**Chapter 3**

He knew the layout of this place fairly well as it had once belonged to Sophie Annie. But he had not had the "pleasure" of being put in a dungeon like room that was no doubt meant to keep a vampire securely trapped inside. Not to mention that for a precaution, a injection of silver had been given to him to weaken him somewhat. His reputation was of course, legendary. Pacing back and forth, all he could thing about was ripping these vamps apart and returning to Sookie. As for Sookie, he was pained to wonder how she had taken the news he had been forced to deliver through Pam and Tara instead. After all they had been through, he had a feeling that unless they could stop this marriage, then his future with Sookie would be in ashes.

Two of her bodyguards entered the room, which was plush and comfortable enough, for being what it was and escorted him to the pool room, where Eric had certainly been in many times. The new queen had put in more live plants, giving the room a more of a jungle like atmosphere and the pool was as clear and pristine as ever. She was doing laps in a skimpy two piece bikini when she saw him approach. Climbing up and out of the water, she took a robe that another of her servants handed to her and very slowly, tied it shut, no doubt wanting to give her reluctant fiancé something to look at. "Enjoying the room? I would have put you in something better, but I want to ensure you don't try running off. But I think I can trust you, don't you? I mean, if you were to try anything funny, all I have to do is snap my fingers and I can have that waitress of yours here in no time flat."

"I hate you. I may have just met you, but I hate you."

Julia shrugged. "I am not as terrible as you think I am. I am making you a generous deal, not only offering you protection for your pretty little faerie, but I am willing to also help with the upkeep of your bar. Former bar, actually as you will be too busy to return to that place. Not to worry though, it will be well cared for as will your friends still there."

"You sound as if I won't see Pam or Tara again either. Tell me you think you will keep me away from my family…I've lost one family already and now you expect me to give up my second?"

"Nonsense, you will get more than you bargain for in return." Julia walked up to him and put r arms around his neck. "When I am done with you, you'll wonder why you had such sentiments for the faerie and the rest. And you will finally live like the prince you are. I did my research about you and knew you had to be mine., I deserve only the best."

He pushed her away from her as the bodyguards immediately drew their weapons, silver nets and guns with silver bullets. only the most potent of arsenal for their captive, even though he was still suffering from the silver poisoning. "Knowing my friends, they will certainly not let this stand. They will come for me."

"I don't doubt it. When I was at your bar, that Pamela and Tara, they seemed quite feisty. And stubborn. I saw a lot of myself in them. But if they do try anything funny, I have more than enough cells for them to call their new home and if so needed, I can have them executed as well. That's all for now. But here is a taste of what things will be like starting tomorrow night when no doubt, you will have made the right decision." she gestured to her guards, who fired silver tipped tasers at him, having not exactly the same effect that would befall a human but it was enough to paralyze him enough for her to force her lips onto his, dipping her head to the right and sinking her fangs deep into his neck as the incapicated Viking tried to wriggle back. Satisfied, she ordered the guards to take him back to his room. "And if your friends do decide to come her, I am always quite the hostess!"

**Chapter 4**

Sookie, Tara and Pam looked around the closed bar, finding a panicked looking Ginger coming towards them

"Good god! You left like such a panic and they took him away….but you're going to get him back, right? They were animals!" Ginger was in hysterics, more so than her usual and Sookie noted the fang marks on her arms and neck. No doubt the people that had taken Eric had helped themselves to a snack.

"So they did take him." Tara said flatly "And you are coping better than I expected."

Ginger looked to the empty throne and then to the three women before her. "The woman, her name was Julia. Said she was a queen and was moving into…um….I'm trying to remember…."

"We need to know where she is." Pam said impatiently, her fangs popping out as she got into Gingers face. As Ginger screamed in fear, Sookie gently pulled Pam back.

"Scaring her isn't going to help. Did they say where they were going?"

"Something about the palace. That Julia was doing renovations from the former owner. So maybe the palace of the ex-queen of Louisiana?" Ginger replied timidly, trying not to reignite Pam's temper.

"That would make sense." Pam replied. "I only went there once before but I know where it is. It's a hour or so from here and I am sure teeming with more than enough guards. She is not one to take her life to chance."

"So three of us against who knows how many vamps that are stronger than we are….great odds." Tara said sarcastically.

"Maybe we can do it without trouble or bloodshed. Make her see reason….." Sookie suggested and once again Pam rolled her eyes.

"This is a woman who is blackmailing Eric in order to get him for herself. And you know how he feels about you, you really don't think he would go to unimaginable lengths to protect you? And to be honest, as clean of a record as this queen may have, I don't dare put anything past her that she would ever leave you alone once she caught a whiff or a sip of you."

"So, what do you think we should do? Gather the cavalry? Maybe get Jason involved? Or Bill, Jessica?" Tara asked.

"I think with our tempers, we can get anything done we set our minds to. But we need to be smart about this. I do believe she would want you alive Sookie, and I don't think she realizes how strong you really are. Play down your strength and then when the time is right, I'd say kill as many as you can if need be."

Ginger felt left out. "Look, I ain't gonna give you all this information and get stuck here waiting for you. I want to come help too."

"All you'll do is either scream your lungs out or get killed and I ain't babysitting your bleached blonde butt." Pam said. "And I know Eric's got a soft spot for you too and he wouldn't want you coming into such danger."

Taking some darts from behind a wall, Ginger said nothing as one by one, she flung them at the dartboard across the room. One after another, they hit dead center, fast and hard. "I happen to be good at darts and I have been taking some classes at the gun range, though I am much better at darts. And if I heard correctly, there is such a thing as silver tipped darts that with one direct hit, can turn a vamp to goop."

Sookie had to admit, Ginger had grown a little somewhat from the addled mess she typically was. And she liked it. "I don't see why you can't come along but if any danger-serious danger-arises, we want you to duck and cover, anywhere you can find some safety."

"Ok….well…dawn is coming soon so we can't go tonight. It will need to be tomorrow night. As much as I want to go tonight, we all need our rest if we're going to be at our best." Pam said.

"Until tomorrow night then." Sookie said, looking around at their little female commando group. Lord help her, they were a motley, though potent bunch. Hopefully potent enough to rescue Eric from the grips of the new queen of Louisiana.

**Chapter 5**

They arrived at the newly erected, stronger gates of the mansion, the next evening where they saw guards crawling from the ground floor up to the second story. And of course, they were accosted right as soon as they had gotten out of Sookie's vehicle.

"What business do you have here? The queen is not expecting-"

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I think its fair to say she knows exactly who I am. I was hoping to get a audience with her." Sookie was doing well at keeping composed while she was ready to explode on the inside.

Another guard spoke into a walkie talkie and the trio soon found themselves standing in the ornate foyer of the mansion. Having been forced to leave Ginger behind in the car, they claimed she was passed out drunk, something Ginger could easily pretend convincingly to be. Besides, with the security checks they had expected, they knew as soon as they found the silver darts, there would be trouble. Finally, the three were let into a fancy sitting room where the queen herself was standing proudly, brazenly trying on wedding gowns. No doubt, she had expected Sookie to show up. "Well, at last we meet….after all the intelligence I have gathered about you, it is nice to meet you in the flesh. And it is good to see you, Pam and Tara again. We Didn't really get a chance to speak much the other night, did we?"

Sookie was seething but put on a bright, friendly face. "I wanted to see what I could do to change your mind. To let Eric leave here and get back to his life. You Don't even know him. Not really. You would know this is the last think he wants."

Julia rifled through a rack of dresses, selecting one with a low cut in the front. "What about this one, did you think it would do anything for him?"

Pam was getting angry, fast. "We Didn't come here to talk about dresses. We're here to get him out of here and if we need to end you to do it-" Sookie jabbed Pam in the side to try to get her to stop before things escalated too fast. But Julia was not pleased. Pushing a button, the doors of the room opened again and she made a quick gesture to the guards, who quickly silvered Pam and Tara. "Take them to their rooms. And double up on the guards outside of them, just in case. I would much prefer to speak with Sookie here in private anyways. Oh, and get my groom down here, would you?"

Sookie's eyes widened as she heard the queen say this. "I was really hoping we could be civil a bout this. I really didn't come here wanting trouble and I am sorry for Pam. She is protective of her maker, as you probably know."

"I do understand. And it is why I don't plan on harming them. Unless you happen to try anything funny, of course. It would seem their lives are now dependent on you. On you walking away from him as soon as the ceremony is over. And like I said before, I vow to allow you protection and your secret. And your life in peace. Hell, I would even give you cash if you so needed some. I've seen your…..house…." Julia's eyes darted around the opulence of the room. "It certainly is rustic."

Ignoring the digs being made at her Sookie was too angry to reply. Then the door opened again as a quad of muscle-bound vamps dragged in Eric, who looked haggard and clearly had not rested, as there was blood running from his ears. He saw Sookie there and his eyes flickered the first real sign of life since his arrival here. He had also been forced into a tuxedo and looked rather like a Nordic James bond. If they hadn't been in such a terrible position right now, Sookie would have had to be scraped off the floor, he looked that good.

"I will tell you what. I am in a very good mood so I will let you two have ten minutes together to say your goodbyes. But like I said, try anything funny and well….things will get messy. I always keep my word." she snapped her fingers as yet another dose of silver was injected into Eric before she and the guards left the room, no doubt making certain the door-the only way in or out-was well guarded. Sookie rushed over to him as he tried not to show his weakened state due to the silver. It usually didn't last long for it to wear out in a vampire's system, especially in one as strong and as powerful as he was. But it was enough to do what she wanted.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she led him to a sofa.

"Do you not see where we are right now, what is facing the both of us? And you have to ask?" he said angrily. But seeing his anger had clearly wounded her, he flinched. "I am sorry….I know she would most certainly go after you if I refused her-"

"I have Pam and Tara here too. And Ginger too. But Pam and Tara got taken to rooms." Sookie tried to reassure him. "I will not allow you to become little more than a…"

"Whore?" Eric suggested bitterly. "From what she was saying to me on the way here, that was the gist of what she wants me for. And what I could do for her, with my strength and reputation. But she truly thinks I would come to love her. No matter how many centuries it takes."

"I don't like the idea of you spending any more than a moment more here with her, much less centuries." Sookie replied, shaking with anger. "I will not allow you to go through with this, I just won't!"

He took her face in his hands and though she could see his exhaustion and the ill effects the silver injection had given him, she knew he was not about to go quietly into a forced marriage. "The only one I would ever dream about marrying is right in front of me and trust me, when we stop her and this is over, not only will you truly be mine, but we will have a new place to call home. And most likely, a new title for myself. I believe one would be foolish-suicidal, really, to challenge me for taking her position."

"Queen?" Sookie was desperate for some kind of levity. "We could get your Viking crown all bedazzled and colored pink and….." she trailed off as he fragile smile fell apart.

"Even in the most dire situations, you always manage to make me smile." he replied ruefully. "I know you're trying to cheer me up but nothing would make me happier than taking you and getting out of this place. Leaving as much carnage as possible behind."

They hugged for a few minutes and Julia barged back into the room, the guards moving right over to them and split them up. Two held securely onto Sookie while another appeared to be dressed like a minister.

"And I thought I wouldn't have a bridesmaid!" Julia said gleefully as they got into position. "I do wish you'd worn nicer clothes upon coming here, Sookie. Jeans and a t-shirt….but I suppose its what you can get as a waitress." she turned to the vampire minister. "Shall we begin?"

**Chapter 6**

The ceremony went by in a blur as Sookie watched helplessly, not daring to try anything funny, lest she risk her friend's lives elsewhere in the mansion. The guards swiftly escorted Sookie out of the mansion and soon after, delivered two caskets out of the front door, draped in silver chains.

Julia came out of the palace, producing the signed marriage contract. "See? He signed it. And you will not come here again, nor will you or they ever see him. One step back onto the property and my guards have orders to kill on sight.." she gestured for the guards to bring him out one last time, but not before giving him a dangerous dose of silver, causing him to barely be able to walk. "Say goodbye to your old life, my dear."

Eric met Sookie's eyes and Sookie nodded sadly "Can I at least let my friends say goodbye as well. I am smart enough not to do anything stupid, I want no bloodshed. If you truly know about my past, you'd know I've dealt with more than enough. I am sick of it."

Julia looked at Sookie appraisingly, trying to detect a lie. But there was something earnest about the girl that convinced her she spoke true. "Very well."

Sookie first went to her car and got Ginger out, slowly whispering something in her ear and for once, Ginger got the message. Turing to the coffins with her other friends, she quickly set them free while Ginger emerged from the car, looking weary and squeamish. As she stumbled, she fell into of the guards and plunged silver darts right into them, reducing them to puddles of goo. Ignoring the pain, Pam and Tara quickly took some of Ginger's ample supply of darts and proceeded to take out no fewer than a dozen of the guards. But more were emerging from the shadows and the mansion itself as Julia signaled for a trio to take Eric back into the mansion. "Leave her to me." Julia moved in a flash and before she knew what had hit her, Sookie felt herself being swept up and away from the bloodbath that was now below her.

With a heavy thud, Sookie hit the roof of the mansion as Julia paced like a tiger before her, eyes ablaze. "I think in other circumstances, we could have been friends. You are feisty but a freak. A faerie-vamp? Not even in the same league as a vampire and I am going to make him see that I will always be the one for him."

"You're insane." Sookie got to her feet and instead of wiping the blood from her cut lip away, she licked it slowly, smirking. "You've never tangled with me, you're in for a rude awakening." she let loose a blast of light that Julia was too fast for. Instead the light fell into the roof, causing a chunk of the stone to blast upwards.

"I am older than your-or rather, my,-Viking is and so am far stronger. You really think your pretty little light show will give you the upper hand in this? All I need is do is get my teeth into you and drain you….it's been far to long since I have had a taste of faerie."

Ignoring the diatribe of the mad queen, Sookie dodged a attack quite nimbly herself as Julia launched herself right at Sookie, who caught her by the arm and flipped her over onto her back. Straddling the queen, Sookie was ready to kill. But in a instant, the flip was reversed and Sookie found herself on the bottom, Julia ready to strike. "I am glad you got to say your goodbye to him. I will make sure he sees what's left of you before the mess you leave behind it is taken care of. And not to worry, that ditzy blonde and the vamps you came with, they will make good meals for my hard working guards." she plunged her fangs into Sookie, who screamed with the pain of it. Faerie-vamp or not, it still stung as bad as any other physical pain she had sustained so far in her life.

Pinned down, Sookie felt something surge within her. All the rage and anger she felt, the worry, every shred of emotion she was feeling. And it was not only her hands that began to emit the glow, it came all over her and then it knocked Julia up straight into the sky. Racing to her feet, her hands began to light up again and with a single blast, she shot Julia like she were skeet shooting, her body exploding and creating a bloody rain that fell over her and the roof. Fatigued, though not for long thanks to her power, Sookie peered over the edge of the roof and saw to her relief, there was many a dead vamp and her friends were nearly finished with the last wave. Unfortunately, she also saw her car was damaged, likely beyond repair as there was a dent in the roof and the window were blown out. Using her power, Sookie helped destroy a few more before Pam looked up to her for a second. "Sorry 'bout your car!" she yelled. "We've got this! Go get him out of here!" Pam shouted and nodding, Sookie jumped off the roof and landed in a crouched position on the walkway leading into the mansion.

**Chapter 7**

Room after room she looked, finding only some overturned furniture from the chaos of the guards fleeing the mansion to come to Julia's defense. She reached the last room at the end of the hall, the doorway wide open. There she saw several dead vampires and some familiar clothing lying within one of the remains. "Oh, god…." she said, the wind knocked out of her as she knelt beside the remains of Eric's wedding suit. She had looked throughout the whole mansion and there was nowhere else for her to search. Numb, she made to return downstairs, tears running down her face, not sure how to break the news to her friends. Attacked from behind, she found herself staring at a pair of guards that had reentered the mansion and they worked quick, each clamping down on either side of her neck. But she was not going flew to go down without a fight, not after what had been lost to her. Light flew from her hands as she got up and bit one of the guards herself, almost savoring the taste of the blood she took. The second guard made to strike at her again but instead, he and the one Sookie had bitten exploded into goo. Turning to see the attacker, she saw a bloodied and very much alive Eric, wearing only pants that were a size too small.

"I couldn't stand being in that suit….not with her anyway. I went pillaging for some new clothes, but unfortunately, this was all I could find. I was looking for you too…..you look upset." he said as Sookie flung herself at him.

"I saw the dead vamps and your tux and…I thought…"

"I wasn't as weak as I led her to believe. I have often thought myself as fairly clever." he beamed at her as she clenched tightly to him. Screams and shouting from outside told them that the night was not quite over. Racing out of the mansion, they found the remaining guards were still putting up a fight and it seemed that the darts had run out. Turning to Sookie, Eric asked if she was up for another round.

"After everything I've gone through tonight, I really could use a outlet." Sookie replied. Pam caught a glimpse of her maker with Sookie and looked relieved for a moment before she returned to take on the vamps she was sparring with. With the reinforcements, they made quick work dispatching of every last remaining servant of the now permanently dead Queen Julia.

"You're fine. Good." Pam said stoically, arms crossed over her face before she began to smile and hugged her maker. He had only turned to check on Tara and Ginger, who he was pleased to see sustained minor injuries, which he was too glad to heal for her. As he gave her his blood, ginger quickly healed and she too offered up a tight hug.

"I am impressed you came to fight. And more impressed you survived." Eric smirked as he helped Ginger to her feet. "Would you be good enough to take Ginger home?" he asked Pam who had been listening to Sookie recall her battle with Julia and the brief time she had thought they had lost him.

"Do I have to?" Pam crossed her arms over her chest but after getting a annoyed look from Eric, she sighed. "Well, I guess she did make herself useful for once. Let's go, Ginger. " Grabbing her, firmly, Pam flew off with Ginger, leaving Sookie and Eric alone, surrounded by the carnage that they both ignored. Under the moonlight, she looked at him.

"After everything we have been through, this was the first time I felt really scared I'd lose you forever. But-"

"That temper of yours and your powers definitely came through. I know how strong Julia and her guards were and if you had been merely faerie Sookie and kept your temper in check, I don't know if we would be here talking right now."

"I've never been exactly proud of my temper, always trying to keep it in check. But harnessing it, channeling it, I actually felt-"

"Good? It does feel good to let yourself go every now and then, doesn't it?" he grinned as he looked her over and then himself. "Shall we retreat to the shower, perhaps?"

"Sounds like a plan…..and it looks like you're next in line to be king of Louisiana?" Sookie arched a eyebrow.

Deep in thought, Eric shrugged. "I suppose so. Since the old authority was…..disposed of, from what I hear the new regime is much less…."

"Devious? Evil? And more importantly they don't go nuts drinking the blood of some vampire god?"

He laughed. "They are all for the peace between both vamps and humans and as much as I love a good battle, I suppose it would be to our benefit that there is some kind of peace. I suspect I will hear something soon. It would seem that there had been plans to dispatch of Julia and now with her gone, its only a matter of time before it's learned of my involvement I heard as much during my brief captivity. She planned to use me to help protect her But for now, let's clean up. And it looks like you'll be needing a new vehicle." he nodded at the beat up metal that was one Sookie's car. "No matter, I'd rather make fast time getting back to your place anyway."

Nodding eagerly, she let him scoop her up and flew them back to her house where a good, long, hot shower would soon be very much enjoyed.

**The End**


End file.
